The present invention is related to a brake control system for a vehicle which is responsive to automatically engage the brake when an operator leaves the seat.
Brake control systems are known for engaging and disengaging a parking brake, and which are at least partly automatic in action. For example, some fork lift truck control systems employ seat-associated devices which automatically serve to apply the parking brake when the operator leaves the seat. One of the disadvantages thereof is that even in the event that the operator would rise only instantaneously from the seat the parking brake could be applied without the operator expecting the action. This could be dangerous.
Another major difficulty with the prior art systems is that when the operator sits down again the parking brake is automatically disengaged by the action of the seat-associated device. If the vehicle is on an incline this could allow the vehicle to move before the operator is ready. Again, this automatic capability could be a hazard and a definite drawback to the positive and safe operation of the vehicle.
Still further, such prior vehicle brake control systems function substantially independently of the engine from the standpoint that the engine continues to run even after the operator has left the seat and the brakes of the vehicle have been applied. This also does not contribute to vehicle safety or economy of operation.